


Prince Zayn and slave Liam request collection

by The_thirst_is_real



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aditional tags to be added, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Kink, M/M, Master Louis, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mistress Perrie, Oral Sex, Prince Zayn, Sex, Slave Jade, Slave Liam, Slave Niall, master zayn, request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-03-31 11:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13974243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: Requests for slave Zayn and slave Liam





	1. FQAs

Hello everyone, recently I have been intrested in doing a request collection for master Zayn and slave Liam story. This was one of the first stories I've posted three years ago and I'm very interested in doing requests for this series. Just worried your request in the comments and I will send you a reply when it's been posted. There are a few things I will tell you about this series and a few rules.

1\. Zayn is a prince and sole heir to his kingdom. Liam is his slave he was given when he was 19 and Liam was 18. They have been together for nearly 2 years.

2\. Liam has an abusive past. He doesn't know his parents and has spent most of his life in slavery, being abused and hurt by other masters. Zayn was the first master that has shown him love and care. 

3\. Perrie is Zayn's fiancé, although they are not in love, only good friends who are getting married for political reasons. Perrie has her own slave Jade who made she is in love with.

4\. Louis is Duke of Doncaster and Zayn's best friend. He has Niall as a slave and is very overprotective and highly jealous.

5\. Harry is not apart of this series.

6\. I can do requests for Nouis or Jerrie, just let me know.

7\. You can request anything kinky.

8\. Zayn is not an abusive master, if you want that to happen please let me know and I will consider it.

9\. Liam and Niall can have sex on occasion (with permission from their masters) I would really love an interesting request for these two.

10\. I'm doing this for fun, I love doing requests so please let know.

Thank you for all your support and I hope you enjoy the requests. 

Lucy x


	2. I worship you master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master and slave have a little fun after a busy day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to I've you all a little taster of what you can't request ;) hope you all enjoy x

Tonight Liam wanted to be tied up, he wanted to submit to his master, he wanted to be at Prince Zayn's mercy. He worshiped this man and all he wanted was to show Zayn how much he wanted him. Liam had been quite attached to Zayn all day, giving him kisses, whispering sweet nothings in his ear, even going so much as whispering one point at how much he wanted Zayn inside of him.

The prince couldn't help but notice Liam's mood, he was getting a little distracted over the thought of doing things with his slave and he couldn't wait until the night. When the prince has finished with his duties and went to his bedroom with his slave, he kissed Liam straight away, feeling Liam's stunning body.

"Doll, you been quite a tease today." Zayn said between kisses. "I've not been a tease master, I've been very very honest all day." Liam said as he trailed his fingers over Zayn's skinny body. "I want you master, I want you to tie me up and fuck me. I want to worship you." Liam said as Zayn nearly came at that moment, he had to thank god for giving him such an incredible slave.

"Well baby if you wanna be tied up go on the bed." Zayn simply did as Liam obeyed. The prince went to the drawer and got out some rope. He went over to Liam who had took all of his clothes with a full erection and desperate eyes. "Someone is desperate." Zayn said slowly as he went to his slave.

He went to the boy and told him to lift his arms as the slave obeyed. Zayn tied the boy's hands to the head board, making sure they were tied up, they tight so they didn't hurt Liam but not so loose that he could be released. "How's does that feel doll?" Zayn asked. "Master I really want you now." Liam replied. 

Zayn decided to go a little further, he got a blindfold and tied it round Liam's eyes, so his slave couldn't see a thing. Zayn just watched his boy for a moment, he was hard and wanting his master, pulling on the binds that caught him. "My my darling, you look quite a treat." Zayn said as he watched Liam for a little longer, wanting to tease the boy. "I might just leave you like this, just watch you." He heard Liam whimper.

"No, please daddy." Liam said and Zayn just smiled. He knew Liam sometimes liked to call Zayn daddy, it was a rare occasion that Zayn admired whenever his slave said it. "Is that how we going tonight?" Zayn said as he sat down beside Liam, trailing his fingers over Liam's naked body. 

He then started playing with liam, playing with his erection as Liam moaned out loud, wanting release. "Do you like it when daddy teases you? Do you wanna cum?" Zayn said as Liam whimpered. "Answer me when I ask you a question." Zayn said sternly. "Yes daddy, I like it, please let me come." Liam replied as Zayn grinned. "Well to bad, you're gonna have to wait until I tell you to." This made Liam groan more.

 

Zayn started to open Liam up, wanting him prepped, he heard his slave moans and pleads, he needed release but Zayn ignored it, knowing Liam would wait. "You ready for daddy?" Zayn asked as he lined himself up as Liam nodded and Zayn just went straight into him, making Liam scream. 

"Daddy!" Liam screamed as Zayn started to move, going as hard and quick as he could as he wanted Liam to feel everything. "Like how this feels? "Like how much daddy is making you feel good?" Zayn said as Liam just moaned in reply. Zayn went faster, hitting Liam's prostate every time. Liam was just a mess, he was sweating, moaning, his hands were grabbing onto the restraints, wanting more. "Master please may I come?" Liam begged. "I don't know Liam, I don't think you want it." Zayn teased. "I want it daddy, please. I need to come." Liam begged and that was all Zayn wanted. "Ok darling come for daddy." Zayn commenced as Liam obeyed as Liam screamed as he came, coming all over his chest.

Zayn watched his boy for a moment, smiling as the boy came down from his high. He looked like a picture, the boy was just beautiful to Zayn as he went to him and undid the rope and the blindfold. Liam looked tired now, looking like he was about to fall asleep as Zayn smiled at him.

"You ok doll?" Zayn asked. "I'm fine master just tired." Liam replied as Zayn kissed him softly, telling him how much he loved him and how he was the best. Master and slave cuddled together for a while, not saying anything as Liam soon fell asleep. Zayn kissed him one more time before pulling over the blankets, he soon fell asleep as well, feeling like the luckiest man the world to have Liam in his life.


	3. A little help from my friend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Niall is ill and Zayn and Louis have a important meeting, Liam looks after Niall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request from m Yahoo!'s friend Alesha. We were talking about this series and she asked if I could write a bit aboit Liam's past. If you would like any requests please let me know x

"Morning doll." Prince Zayn said as he woke up in his bed one Sunday morning. His slave Liam was waking up as well, giving a warm smile to his master. "Good morning master, how are you this morning?" Liam asked. "Well when I wake up with the most beautiful boy in the world, I can't be anything else but happy." Zayn said as Liam smiled. "You're so romantic master." Liam replied kissing the prince.

"What are you doing today?" Liam asked. "Well I have a few meetings today. Also today me and Louis have the meeting about the free school lunches. They shouldn't take long, I'll take you to my mother so you're not alone." Zayn said and as master and slave got up to get ready, the phone rang. Zayn went to pick up the phone. As soon as he answered the call, he could hear someone throwing up in the background. 

"Hello Zayn?" It was Louis, Zayn's best friend and duke of Doncaster. "Louis how are you is everything ok?" Zayn asked. "Not really if I'm honest, Niall's really not well. He's been up all night throwing up and he's really bad. I'm just worried about him. I don't want to leave him but we have the meeting today." Louis said sounding tired over the phone.

Zayn knew what he meant about the meeting. Today he and Louis were having a meeting with the government to bring a new policy into place so every child in the kingdom can have a free school lunch every day. It was an important matter that Zayn wanted to do and he and Louis had been working on this project for months.

"How bad is Niall?" Zayn asked. "Really bad, I don't want to leave him today, I don't wanna risk it. You should just go without me." Louis said. "Lou, we've been working on this for months, we're both passionate about this. I don't want you to miss out on this moment." Zayn said but he knew what Louis was like with his slave, he was over protective and cared for the boy so he knew when the boy was sick, he wouldn't want to leave his side.

Just then Liam had an idea, he heard the whole conversation and he decided he wanted to help. "Master Louis." Liam said as Zayn looked at him. "Let me look after Niall while you and my master and are at the meeting." Louis was shocked at other end, he rarely left Niall alone and he really didn't know what to say. "Liam, I appreciate the offer but I don't think," Louis didn't have a chance to continue. "Master Louis, you and my master have been working hard on this project, I can look after Niall for your meeting, he'll be fine with me." Liam said as Louis sighed.

"Zayn is that ok with you?" Louis asked. "Of course it is Louis, you know you can trust Liam." Zayn replied, he knew how close Liam was to Niall, it would just be like a friend looking after another friend. "Bring him here now before we go." Zayn said as Louis just said yes, not really having another option. "Liam are you sure you'll be ok looking after Niall?" Zayn asked as he put the phone down. "Of course master, Niall's my friend I want to help him out when he's ill." Liam replied and Zayn felt proud that Liam said that.

 

Louis came five minutes later with a poorly Niall beside him. The boy was extremely pale, he was shivering but looking like he was sweating and his usually bright blue eyes were dull and down. Neither Zayn or Liam had seen poor Niall like this before and it was obvious that Louis was extremely worried. "Do you wanna put him in bed Louis, so he's comfortable?" Zayn suggested as Louis nodded and put the Irish slave in their bed. 

"The doctor had been earlier, looks like a stomach bug. He's been bad all night." Louis said to the prince and the slave. "Please Liam, can you take care of him?" "Of course I will master Louis, you two just think about the meeting today." Liam replied. "Any problems I'll get one of the bearers to come and get you both." Louis just accepted this as he gave Niall a kiss and told him he will be back as soon as possible. Zayn gave Liam a kiss and told him to be careful. As the prince and Duke left the room, Zayn went to one of the guards. "No one is to come into this room until we come back." Zayn said as the guard obeyed and the two went to the meeting. 

 

Niall's while body was in pain, he felt like complete death as he laid on the bed, praying that the pain will go away. He saw Liam coming up with a glass of water and a bucket. "Niall you need to drink plenty of water today, also I have the bucket in case you are gonna be sick." Liam said as he sat dow next to his friend.

"How long have you been ill?" Liam asked. "Since last night, I couldn't stop throwing up. I'm bloody sick of it." Niall said when suddenly he groaned. "Oh god." He said before getting the bucket and throwing up. Liam rubbed Niall's back as the boy emptied his stomach. When Niall finished he laid back down and groaned. "I'm sick of being sick." Niall said out loud.

"Niall you'll be ok. It'll pass." Liam said not really know what else to do. "Do you want to try to sleep for a while?" "No not really," Niall replied pausing for a moment. "Can we just talk?" He asked confusing Liam. "What do you mean just talk?" Liam asked. "I don't know, about anything." Niall when he realized something. 

"How long have we known each other?" The Irish slave asked. "I don't know. Over two years, nearly three." Liam replied, knowing he meet Niall when he was bought by Zayn. "Well I was just thinks we've known each other for so long, we've never really sat and talked about each other's life." Liam realized this was right, he realized he never really knew Niall personally, only as a slave. "That's strange that." Liam said looking down. "Do you wanna talk about it?" Liam asked as Niall nodded, wanting to distract himself.

 

The meeting went well for Zayn and Louis. Prince Zayn gave a passionate speech about how every child had a right to a free lunch and how some couldn't afford a meal. Luckily the politicians and people of government liked what the prince and the duke had done and decided to vote for the policy to be put into place, every child will have a free lunch at school every day. It was a proud moment for Zayn, he showed how passionate he was about a cause and he stood on his own and he showed that soon he would be a great king.

"That was amazing." Louis said as he and Zayn hugged in a private room. "I know, I can't believe we did it. All the work has finally been paid off. We should celebrate." Zayn said but he saw the worry in Louis's eyes. "What about Niall?" He asked. "Liam is with him, one drink to celebrate Lou, we deserve it." Zayn replied as the duke nodded, just one drink, he knew his slave would be ok with Liam.

 

"I always wonder why they sold me." Niall said to Liam who was laying beside him, they had been talking for a while now and it seemed to help Niall to distract him from being ill. "They weren't the greatest parents but the day they sold me, purely because so they could buy more booze, I knew they were the world parents in the world." Niall said.

"I'm sorry about that Niall, I can't believe your parents did that." Liam replied. "What about you li? What happened to your parents?" Niall asked. "I never knew them, don't know who they are, where they're from or why I never knew them. I've been a slave since I was seven, this is the only life I have known." Liam said as he looked down. "All I ever knew was pain and misery. That I was no one and wasn't worth anything. But then Zayn came into my life and he showed me another way of life, where I wasn't just a slave, I was someone and he truly cared for me." 

Niall smiled at his friend. "I guess we both got lucky." The rush slave said as Liam agreed with him. "Is there such thing as a slave staying with his master forever?" Niall asked. "Well I once heard of a story of a duke who bought a slave at 25 and kept him until the day he died at 72." Liam replied. "That long?" "Yeah the duke also got married, had kids the whole lot but still had his slave beside him." Liam said and he wondered himself if that would happen to him and Zayn if they would stay forever.

Zayn and Louis had a few more drinks then expected, it was just so much fun and they were happy that all their hard work had paid off. The two friends were walking back to Zayn's room now, not drunk but both had a little buzz in them. "I feel bad for leaving Niall for so long." Louis said honestly. "Lou, its only been a few hours and besides Liam is here." Zayn said as they got into the room and saw what was happening on the bed.

 

Liam and Niall were fast asleep, both cuddling one another as they dreamt away. Liam had a proactive arm over the ill Niall as the two snuggled together under the sheets. Zayn and Louis could t help but smile at the slaves, they looked so good together and so happy. "I don't wanna wake them." Zayn said as Louis agreed with him. "I want Niall lot have as much sleep as he can." "Do you wanna stay round here tonight?" Zayn asked. "Yeah that sounds like a plan." Louis replied as the two sat down on the couch. 

"Thank you for today Zayn I'm so glad I could see what was happening." Louis said. "No problem, we have both worked hard for what we believe in and I know Liam has looked after Niall all day. These two are really close." Zayn said as he looked over to the two slaves. The prince and the duke talked for a while before they both fell asleep on the couch as their two beloved slaves slept on the bed. To some, it would be considered a scandal for a prince and a duke to sleep on the couch while slaves had the bed, but for Zayn and Louis, they would do anything for their boys.


End file.
